The McDonalds Play Place
Author's Note: ''This is a serious pasta that my younger sister wrote and sent to me over Facebook. She wanted to know if it was good enough to be on Creepypasta. Oh, and apparently this is only Part 1. '' ___ I was 9 year old back then and my dad always took me to McDonalds every Friday. The year was 2003 if I am not mistaken because everything really retro then. See he liked to take me to McDonalds because it was my favorite place in the world or so I thought. As we were riding there he asked me "Megan" , my dad looked very nervous "Do you remember what happened back in 1999?" I stopped and looked down and up from my seat and said, "No". My dad then got excited and just said nevermind. When we got to the McDonalds I jumped out the back seat and said "Were here" as dad parked the car. When I got inside I ordered the same thing as always: Chicken nuggets, BBQ sauce, french fries, a coke, a McFlurry. My dad always got the same thing also but not the same thing as me. He ordered a McDouble with a large free and a Dr Pepper. When we sat outside I would feed the birds some of my french fries and say to dad "Look! Dad! I the bird took the fry and flew away" Because I was a little girl then (I am a lot older now and I should have known something bad was going to happen) I usually got ecited about these kinds of things. But dad didnt think it was funny and asked me, very bored, "Hey! are you going to finish or your food?" I got really sad then because I didn't like it when dad was upset at me over these types of things and I just looked down at my feet and, very disappointed tone said "I..... I'm sorry." He shrugged carefully then and said "Its OK." "Is it really?" "Yes." "Good" "Are you going to go play in the mcdonalds playground?" I smiled. "Yes!" So I jumped up and made my way into the opening of the playground and jumped in the ball area. Suddenly i remembered this DVD i had watched before dad had picked me up from school. in Mrs. Akins class when everyone went to lunch I skipped and put this movie in. Or so I thought it was a movie. When I put the disc in this little girl came on the tv and had said "You have to help me." I didnt really think nothing of it at first because it was just some old dvd but then I remember something. The little girl had said "I am always with you" Suddenly a teacher came in and gasped. She stopped the DVD and asked why I wasnt at lunch and I told the teacher "Because... I'm not hungry" I remembered this just now while I was playing in balls. And as I swim through the colorful little round balls I felt something in my hand. It was hair. Long, black, sinkly hair and from the middle of the balls appeared the little girls face. I jumped and started to scream but she pulled me down into the pit. I then woke up and saw that I was in a white room and there was this camera facing me. On an intercome a man would ask, "Jody. Jody are you there?" My name isn't Joby", I told this voice thinking I was in a dream but this wasnt. I began to fantically beat the walls and screamed for my dad. "Where the fuck am I?" "Your safe here with us Jody," the man said again. I suddenly realized this voice. "Daddy? This voice was my fathers and he said, "Jody you were sleeping. Are you OK?" It turns out that my name was actually Jody Lee Christiana Morgan and not Megan. Megan was my sister who died back in 1999 and I went crazy. I was never in school or did I go to mcdonalds but I was in a mental hospital. My dad was my doctor and he said "Its OK Jody" So thats my story. One minute I thought I was someone else but then I wasnt. But, dont worry, I will always be happy in my mind in the McDonalds Play Place. Laughing with daddy. Feeding the birds. And playing with myself. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:BPotM Winners